How to Save a Life
by CuntPuntRunt
Summary: A South Park Anime Fanfic,WARNING SMUT LATER.  I can't seem to ifnd SP anywhere's n the list...TT-TT


**How to Save a Life**

**A South Park Songfic by: DXP**

**SP © Matt Stone, Trey Parker**

**Emma-Leigh &back-story © Demented X Pocky**

_**Sorry, it may run on and on and on in the beginning, but whatever. Based off of a story I wrote when I was in eighth grade, which was based off of this, but obviously I couldn't type about Kenny. My teacher LOVED the story and wanted me to type a sequel, but OBVIOUSLY I haven't gotten on that. I didn't and still don't feel like changing Kenny's name to Lance. And my name to Mae-Leigh. XP. The story was more about Emma-Leigh and right after she got out of the mirror. Of course, in this stories setting, she doesn't want to assist in Kenny's murder anymore… Have fun reading, Pleeze review or a kitten will shoot a puppy in the face with a flame thrower…And Kenny will die…again.**_

_**P.S. Emma-Leigh, Emma, and Leigh are all THE SAME PERSON! It's my name and what people call me, because my mummy couldn't decide on which she liked better, so why not both? XD**_

Cough cough.

Cough cough cough.

A light is turned on and a girl sits up, concerned.

"Kenny…" She shook the coughing blonde and awoke him.

"Hmmm?" He coughed more.

"You need to go to the doctor. I-I'm worried about you…" Her eyes welled with tears. Though she had not known him physically for the first fourteen years of his life, Emma-Leigh felt connected to him. As a mirror spirit sent to help murder him, she had spied on Kenneth McCormick for years and years, until finally she had to leave the floor length mirror in his small bedroom two years ago. She left when he was at the college with his mom. His father was a drunk and left when he was nine, afterwards his no life mother tried to become a lawyer, but was too drunk to do anything properly. Emma-Leigh wandered the streets of South Park for days, until someone turned her into the police when they found her sleeping on a wooden bench at the mall. She told the police her background story and they sent her to an insane asylum. That's where she met Kenny in face to face. Anyways, back to the sad sob-ish story.

"Nah, I'm fine. I'm just getting a cold." Kenny sat up and stared off into space. His chest hurt.

"…You mean to tell me you've been getting a cold for a whole two weeks now?" Emma-Leigh looked into his icy blue eyes with her dark blue ones.

"…Yeah, I guess." Kenny looked away, letting his hair shade his eyes.

"No, Ken. If you're not better by this weekend I'm forcing you to go to the doctor. Got it?"

Kenny nodded, looking back at her with a smirk. "Since you kindly woke me up, you need to compensate for my lack of sleep." He crawled atop her and licked her neck.

"Meh…Kenny…Not meow…" Leigh purred, playfully pushing him ba ck.

"Oh, no, you said meow, you must be very serious." He chuckled, trailing kisses along her bikini line.

Emma-Leigh grabbed her most prized possession. A Domo plushie that Kenny had won out of a claw machine for her with fifty cents they found on the sidewalk. She shoved it in between Kenny's face and her crotch.

"There. Do it to Domo first, then I'll let you have your way with me." She winked.

"Gah, too much work…" Kenny yawned and rolled back onto his side, coughing a few times before falling into a peaceful slumber.

Emma turned the light off and fell asleep herself.

The morning sun shone in Kenny's eyes, causing him to wake up.

He poked Emma-Leigh in the breast, she was still sleeping. When that didn't wake her up, her mounted her once more and licked her ear.

"Mornin' beautiful."

Emma groaned. "That's illegal, morning shouldn't come for another twenty four hours."

Kenny Chuckled. "Come on, u—" He was interrupted by another coughing fit.

The short brunette girl suddenly became more alert. "Dude, fuck the weekend, you're going to the hospital today!"

"But…What happened to paintballing with Stan, Kyle, Wendy, Butters, Clyde, Craig, and Bebe?" Kenny protested.

"No, Dammit! YOU are SICK. Something is wrong!"

"But….think of all the buddies of ours you're making us let down…" Kenny pouted.

"NO BUTS! Ken, get dressed. I don't think the doctors and nurses want to see your sexy ass."

"They may not, but I know quite a few people who do…"

Emma glared at him , then slipped her Slayer band t-shirt off. She pulled on a pair of red skinny jeans she picked up off the floor and pulled a purple Disney tee over her messy hair.

"Ah…you know I get hot when you strip in front of me…" Kenny said as he walked past Emma and gave a sharp slap to her ass.

"Bitch" Emma smirked.

"Whore" Kenny pulled off his night shirt and slid into his orange jeans.

"I love you." He continued, seeing her look of hurt. She had spent the past seven months trying to decide between him, Stan, Kyle, and Craig. She finally decided on Kenny. Kyle came in a close second though.

"Yeppers, me too."

"Name please?"

"Kenneth McCormick, D.O.B 3/22/95, same address, phone numbers and whatnot. Got it all down?"

The pink haired lady behind the desk nodded. They could tell as plain as day that she had dyed her hair herself and was in desperate need of a new dye job. The pink was all faded and looked more like cat barf.

"Ok, what are you here for?"

"My girlfriend is nagging me to get my lungs checked. I've been coughing for the past two weeks."

"Any muscle pain or weakness?"

Kenny looked around, he didn't want to worry his little M&M. Lucky she was in the bathroom.

"Y-yeah…My arms have started to hurt and sometimes I have a hard time moving them. Why?"

The lady nodded. Her name tag said Becky, but it was spelled with two I's. "The doctor will see you shortly, please wait in the lobby."

After a few minutes of sitting in the lobby, a nurse popped her head into the small room.

"Kenneth McCormick?"

Kenny and Emma-Leigh stood.

"Is she coming with you?" the nurse gestured disdainfully at Emma.

"I guess." Kenny shrugged.

"Right this way please."

The nurse took Kenny's height (6'1") and weight (146 lbs). And then led them to a room.

"Here, you need to change into this. The doctor should be here in about five minutes."

The nurse got a gown from the cabinet, then left the room and shut the door. Kenny sat up on the bed.

"Hmm. Fast service, huh Em's? You'd think I'm dying."

Leigh looked up from her magazine her eyes widened. "Ken…don't talk like that…" her dark blue eyes flooded with tears and she looked down.

Kenny took off his parka and undershirt. Leaving his pants on, he walked to Emma's side and hugged her.

"Sorry. I shouldn't scare you like that… Look at me," He cupped her chin "I refuse to go out without a fight, Ok? I doubt I'm in any serious trouble, but just in case, alright?" He kissed her. She kissed back. Kissing turned into making out and five minutes flew past before the doctor walked in on them. Kenny was shirtless and still without the hospital gown on.

"Oh, sorry." The old spectacled man chuckled as he sat down and Kenny threw the hospital gown on. "Ah, kids these days. So, Kenneth, how have you been?"

"Sick…ish."

"Right. Well, we need to run some blood tests and do a few X-Rays. Maybe an MRI if it's what I'm praying it's not. You're far too young."

"What might that be!" Emma jumped. Her statement not so much a question as a demand for an answer.

"Oh, hello little lady. Well, we don't know for sure yet, but… how about I don't tell you what's so bad unless he has it, ok?"

Emma-Leigh relaxed and nodded.

"Ok, I'm gonna get the blood samples now." He pulled out a needle.

"Ken, do you wanna hold my hand? I know you hate needles."

"Sure, why the hell not?" Kenny extended his hand and squeezed hers as the needle went into his arm. He shuddered.

"Ok. I've got it. Be back in a Jiff." The doctor left the room once the needle was full.

The doctor returned a few hours later, looking grim.

"What? Is Kenny gonna be Ok?"

He didn't respond. He handed her the papers though. She read through them as though her life depended on it…well, in a sense, Kenny's did.

"Oh…Oh God…NO! NO!" She started sobbing as she flung herself into Kenny's arms.

Kenny picked up the papers. His eyes widened. "Oh, fuck…"

"Terminal diseases like this…well, you're a smart boy, you know what it means for you."

"Please, sir. Could you leave me and my girlfriend alone for a few minutes before she goes hysterical?" Kenny asked the doctor, who nodded and quickly scurried from the room.

"No, No, no…Kenny! You can't die! You can't!"

"Hey, M&M…relax…" He couldn't think of anything to say. He wasn't going to be alright.

"Wh-what will I do without you? You s-saved me from the Mirror God! I can't go back!"

"You can go live with one of the guys, or maybe Wendy…Well...maybe not, you two never really got along…"

"Kenny! This isn't like a breakup! You won't be coming b-back…"

"I know, Em's…I know…"

"Kenny, I love you so much! I won't be able to live without you!"

"I'm not dead yet, I've got some time…" The words weren't just reassuring for Emma, but for him too.

"Yes….but how much?"

The doctor knocked and came back in.

"How much time do I have left, Doc?" Kenny asked, trying to pull his happy mask out.

"The rest of the week…if you're lucky…"

"N-no!" Emma's tears streamed again. Kenny held her even tighter.

"We need to start treatment right away…We'll have to keep you here until you pass…"

"C-Can I stay w-w-with him?"

The doctor sighed and shook his head sadly. "No, I'm afraid not…"

"Emma you seem down…what's wrong?" Butters asked when he caught up to her in the hallway. She had a Domo plushie with her, cradled in her arms.

"You'll find out later…" She burst into tears again and ran into the bathroom.

Butters sighed and went to his Holocaust class. He sat in his usual spot by the window in the back of the class and stared off into space, forgetting everything and going to that little world of his. His thoughts were interrupted by the intercom.

'_Please excuse the interruption; I need Stan Marsh, Leopold Stotch, Eric Cartman, Emma-Leigh Smith, and Kyle Broflovski to the principal's office immediately.'_

Butters sighed as his fellow classmates giggled at his strange first name. He didn't care, seeing as people giggled at his name wherever he went. He walked to the teacher at the front of the class and apologized for any interruptions he had caused, and then he left for the office.

The first thing Kyle noticed once he got into the principal's office, was his parents, they were comforting the girl of his dreams as she sobbed. Then he saw the parents of all of his friends. Except Kenny's of course, but they're never around anyways. Where was Kenny today anyways? He usually always said hi to Stan and Kyle in the mornings.

"Whu-What's going on?" Kyle's voice squeaked. Embarrassed, he tried to hide it with a cough.

"I don't know dude, but Emma won't talk. At all." Stan said to him, looking worried.

"Ok, now that you're all here, I have unfortunate news to tell all of you."

The boys' parents all went to them, looking serene and ready to hug and cry.

Emma-Leigh suddenly stood and whispered something to Mr. Garrison, who had transferred to the high school after his second sex change back to male. He nodded.

"Sure sweetie, go wait in the main office." He patted her back as she basically ran from the room.

"What's this all about?" Butters asked his parents. They placed fingers to their lips.

"Alright boys, You're not in trouble or anything, but I do have some bad news… Your friend Kenny…Well, he…He's terminally ill. He's going to die."

Kyle gasped. "WHEN?"

Principal Victor (FTW) calmly sighed. "But the end of the week…I'm terribly sorry boys. We've arranged for you to be excused from all classes for the rest of the week."

Stan blinked rapidly. Maybe if he blinked enough, it would all go away, and they would go back to the days when they would light cow shit on fire and fling it at cars.

"Ok, are you all ready to go?" Kyle called from the driver's seat of his car. He was taking everyone to the hospital…well, everyone that could go. Butters was home sick with the flu, and Cartman was busy with another one of his idiotic schemes.

"Y-yeah…" Emma sniffled as Stan put a comforting arm around her shoulders, sending immediate shockwaves of jealousy through Kyle's whole body. If Stan had been born a few months earlier and could drive, that could be him comforting her. Much to Kyle's displeasure, she leaned towards Stan and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Ok, let's go then." Kyle huffed and backed out of his driveway.

They pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

The walk to Kenny's room seemed endless for all three of them. When they finally reached the door, there were some second thoughts on Stan's part.

"I-I don't know if I can see Kenny like that…"

"Stop being a pussy! We came here to be there for our friend." Kyle shot back, opening the door and stepping in.

"H-hey guys…" Kenny rasped weakly. Tube after tube was hooked up to his even thinner pale, frail looking body. Leigh wandered to his side.

"Oh, fuck Ken…you look even worse." She sighed wiping more tears.

He tried to raise a hand to wipe them away, but he was too weak.

"Uhhh…" Stan mumbled something and then ran from the room.

"I'll be right back!" Kyle said as he went after the black haired boy.

"HmmmHmm…Ha…." Kenny mumbled.

"What?" Emma looked at him and stroked a few stray hairs from his bangs.

"We're all alone…you know what that means…Giggity." Kenny mumbled, breathless and smirking as he always did.

"No, you need all the rest you can get…"

"Please, Em's…kiss me…I need to know you're still here…"

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. Her tears dripped onto his face as the kiss turned to tongue play.

"Stan! STAN! Where are you going?" Kyle shouted after the running boy.

Stan stopped on one of the brick walls of the hospital. Sobbing and gasping to catch his breath.

"I-I-I told you! I-I can't s-s-see Ken like at! He looks s-so frail!" Stan sobbed, not facing Kyle.

"Stan…" Kyle placed a comforting hand on Stan's shoulder, an act that normally, would have gotten the word GAY screamed at it by Cartman. But what he did next would have made Cartman speechless. Kyle pressed his body to Stan's back and wrapping him in a one sided hug.

"I-I'm sorry Ky-Kyle…But I-I-I can't go back in there… It's too hard seeing Em's like that w-with Kenny all tubed up and everything…" Stan blushed, much to his surprise as Kyle backed off.

"Fine, but remember, he doesn't have long to live." Kyle turned and went back to Kenny's room.

-XX-Xx-

"Where'd Stan go, Ky?" Kenny coughed looking sad.

"He…umm…well….You do understand that you look like death itself, so he's…"

"Kinda freaked? S'Ok…I hope he gets—" Cough cough cough. "Over it soon…" Kenny's eyes were drooping and the dark circles under them basically told everyone that he didn't have much time left.

"Oh, god…Ken…" Emma smiled sadly. "I'm so glad I met you…"

Kenny chuckled. "Don't get all sappy on me now…"

Kyle even laughed a bit at that. Even though Kenny was dying, he still could act like his normal self.

"Hey, I'm kinda tired, can you three come back tomorrow?" Kenny sighed as he held Leigh for a while longer.

"Anything for you, Ken." Kyle said, patting his friends shoulder in a not so sappy attempt to say goodbye. Then he turned to leave the room.

"What, no hug from Kyle?" Kenny rasped with an extremely rakish smile.

Emma-Leigh giggled sadly. Kyle turned back and gave his friend a hug. Kenny then continued on to pucker his lips playfully at him.

"Ken, if I didn't know better I'd say you were just fine." Kyle smirked.

"Oh, I guess Stan walked home…" Emma sighed when they were in Kyle's car.

"Yeah…" She was sitting in the passenger seat across from him, her eyes downcast and solemn. Every fiber of his being wanted nothing more than to make her happy once more, but that wasn't possible at the moment.

Kyle pulled out of the parking lot and they made their way back to his house.

"So, Em's…" Kyle started, placing his words very carefully. "Kenny's mom won't let you live with her anymore after Kenny's dead, will she?"

Emma whimpered. She was afraid this topic would come up. It was WAY too soon. Kyle slowed the car to a stop on the side of the road. They were a few blocks from Kyle's house, so why was he stopping?

"Wh-Why'd you s-stop?" Emma mumbled.

"Because, I can't stand to see you like this… I care about you, and you know it."

"Yes… I know you do…But…I don't…I don't know if I'll be able to move on after Kenny's de—gone…" The word 'dead' was too much for her to say right now.

"I know Em's…"

"He's all I really have left…" Her tears had stopped by now.

"What? I'm here for you! So are Stan, Butters, Craig, Clyde, Bebe, Tweek, Token, Timmy and Jimmy, AND everyone else! And I don't know about the others, but Dammit Leigh, I love you and I have no intention of leaving you alone when you're sad, or any other time!"

"…Di-Did you just say…you love me?"

"Y-yeah…So, umm anyways, where will you go?"

"I don't know…I don't think I'd be too welcome in the mirror again…"

"Ugh, is it that hard to ask for some help once in a while? You are staying with me, ok?"

"When?"

"Tonight, tomorrow night, until you absolutely have to leave."

"But, what will your mother say? And where will I sleep?"

"My parents like you, so they shouldn't say anything. And if they do, I'll tell them off. And you can sleep in my room with me."

"Ok… But I have to go back to Kenny's trailer and get some things quick."

"Alright, let's go."

The beeping on Kenny's heart monitor was slow. Emma didn't like it at all.

"Gah…Kenny, if I could take all the pain you're feeling away and onto myself, I would without thinking twice…"

He laughed weakly. "But then you'd be dying and …I would …be saying that…to you…"

The nurse left the room and Emma leaned down by Kenny's ear. "Ok, now. I'm NOT letting you die and be gone forever."

"What do you…mean?"

"I'm going back into the mirror and I will get you back."

"Em's…"

"No protesting, I'm doing it and you can't do anything about it. I know if it was me who was dying, you would do the same."

Kenny smiled weakly.

"I'm back." Kyle said as he came through the door holding three milkshakes.

"Oh…I…I….love…you…guys…" Kenny spoke with the faintest hint of a death rattle. His time was growing short.

"We love you too, Ken." Emma said, looking teary eyed into his half lidded eyes.

"…Where…..where's…..Stan…..?" And with that, Kenny's breath slowed and finally stopped.

"He wanted to be here Ken…" Kyle whispered.

Emma-Leigh erupted in tears again as Kyle realized Kenny had just died and pressed the nurses' call button frantically.

"Oh my god!" Kyle exclaimed.

"He's…He's dead…" Emma's body shook as she cried, her arms still holding her dead lover. Kyle felt himself moving to her, then throwing himself on top of her in a hug.

The nurses swarmed to the room, rushing Kyle and Emma-Leigh out and covering Kenny's cold body with a white sheet.

-XX-XX-

Stan paid for the playboy magazine and left the Magz-R-Us store, making his way to the hospital. He was going to go see Kenny once more before his life ended.

He got to the hallway that Kenny's room was down. The door was open, so Stan figured that Emma and Kyle or some other friend was visiting Kenny too, so that would make it easier for him. But when he looked in, the bed was empty and no one was in the room. He walked in, sitting on a chair. Maybe Kenny was getting some more treatments right now, he'd just wait.

"Wait, Kyle!" Stan heard a voice call and fear flooded through him.

"What?" Kyle's all too familiar voice rang through Stan's now rigid body. This wasn't happening…

"I think I saw Stan in Kenny's room!" Emma replied as she slowly walked into the room.

"He-hey Em's… Is Kenny…?" Stan asked, scared of the answer.

She nodded sadly. Her eyes looked as though she had been crying for a long time.

"Oh, God…I didn't say Good-Bye to him." Stan gasped as Kyle entered the room also.

"I-I'm the worst friend ever…." Stan's cadet blue eyes welled and flowed with tears.

"No…You just couldn't handle it, it's ok Stan." Emma said as she hugged him.

He hugged her back gratefully. "No, its n-not ok…I wasn't here."

Kyle stood awkwardly in the doorframe.

"What were his last words?" Stan asked after Emma pulled away from their hug.

Emma looked at Kyle, who then responded. "He…he asked where you were, Stan…Then he just, sort of…s-stopped breathing…" His yellow-green eyes filled with tears and he looked away.

"Oh God….Why didn't I come sooner!" Stan stood up angrily, which scared both Emma and Kyle. They knew Stan well enough to know that when he got mad and upset like this he cut himself and went 'emo' for a long time.

"I'm a terrible person! I should've been the one to die instead!" Stan ranted, pounding a fist to the wall. They couldn't see his eyes, but they knew he was crying. Emma went to him but he pushed her away and rushed from the room.

-XX-XX-

"Hello Randy, is Stan inside?" Kyle asked Mr. Marsh when he opened the door to Stan's house.

Randy Marsh looked over his shoulder, then back at Kyle and Emma. "Ye-Yeah, but he's really upset. Come on in. He's upstairs."

Kyle and Emma stepped over the doormat; she was clutching the Domo plushie to her chest.

"Hey, Leigh." Mr. Marsh called before she had made her way up the stairs.

"Yes?" She asked once she had told Kyle to go on ahead of her.

"If you ever need anything, anything at all, you're more than welcome to come over here. I know Sheila can be a bit overbearing sometimes. Plus, I'm sure Stan would appreciate your company."

Emma nodded, turning to head up the stairs. "Will do. Thanks."

She walked the length of the dimly lit hallway to Stan's room, which looked even darker. She heard the boys talking and decided not to go in right away, but watch. Stan was on the floor, and Kyle was on his hands and knees comforting him.

"Is this a fresh cut on your wrist? Stan, answer me!"

"Yeah…"

"Ugh, Stan, Look! You were never a bad friend to any of us. Especially Kenny."

Stan shook his head, his chin length black hair swooshing around him.

"Who was there for him when he ran away from home? YOU were the one who let him stay with you. Stan…" Kyle leaned forward, and kissed Stan on the lips. Emma's jaw dropped and her footing slipped, causing her to fall forward onto her face on Stan's carpet. Kyle abruptly pulled away.

"I-it's not what it looked like!" Kyle gasped, turning bright red in the dark.

"It's ok if you two are gay…"

"We're not! I just-I was comforting him! Fine you make him feel better then!" Kyle stormed out of the darkened bedroom.

"Oy…Stan. How are you?" Emma-Leigh asked as she kneeled next to him.

"Not too good… I mean, my best guy friend just kissed me on the lips…." Stan's voice was monotonous, but there was a small hint of a chuckle.

"Oh, Stan…Can we turn on some lights? I dropped Domo when I tripped."

"I'll find him for you…" Stan mumbled, feeling the floor until he found the plushie doll.

"Thanks." Emma sat next to Stan again.

"I know…this may be a bad time…but…" Stan started.

"What?"

"It's nothing, nevermind…"

"No, tell me, Stan."

"…Can I….can I kiss you?"

"…" She didn't answer; she just laid her head on his shoulder.

He went in for the kill, closing the distance between them and licking her lips. She kissed back a little, but then stopped and pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry. It's too soon."

"No, I'm sorry…I just…I miss Kenny so much!" She broke down into tears again.

Stan pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. "It's ok Em's, it's ok…"

The sound of a larger person running up stairs was heard, and then Eric Cartman's fat face poked itself in the room.

"The fuck you love birds doing?" He chortled fatly.

"…Dude…Not cool." Stan mumbled.

"Are you all emo pussy again? Cause seriously, seriously you guys, I will kick your ass."

A fourth voice joined them. "Really, Eric? I think Stan would beat your fatass into next week."

"AY! Shut the fuck up you dumb Jew!"

Emma sighed. Normally, she would have cracked up, but not today. It had been only one day since Kenny had died.

"What do you want Cartman?" Stan asked impatiently, his voice gaining a little bit more of its color back.

"I wanted to see if you were doing a three way, cause, you three were all in the same house, and I know how you and Kyle are totally gay for each other…" His pig-like smirk only made him look fatter.

Stan and Kyle both blushed. Lucky for them it was still dark in Stan's room.

"Heey, you guys. It's dark in here." Cartman turned on the lights to show that two of the boys were blushing.

"Holy fuck, you two are gay!"

"SHUT UP CARTMAN!" Kyle yelled.

"Fuck off you gay Jew!" Kyle did something unexpected. He hauled off and punched Cartman in the face, sending him flying backwards and falling on his fat ass.

"Oh…I feel kinda bad now…" Kyle sighed, still glaring at Cartman.

"Dude….the fuck…?"

"Look, Cartman, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit, so if you're going to keep tis up, then leave!"

"Fine, I think I will!" Cartman left the room, and a few seconds later they heard the front door slam.

-XX-Xx-

"Emma, sweetie, are you going to eat?" Mrs. Cartman asked Emma-Leigh with a warm smile on her face.

The black clad girl shook her head and resumed looking out the window of the Cartman house.

"Honey, not eating won't bring him back…"

"She has a point, Emma." Stan said sitting next to her on the window bench, sipping a HYpE energy drink. The current events were wearing him out.

Mrs. Cartman stood and patted Leigh's short dark brown hair. "Come on."

Reluctantly, she stood and followed the middle aged woman into the kitchen.

"Finally, you've come to the dark side." Craig said, flipping Emma off.

"Don't eat all of my food Leigh, you goddamned hippie!" Cartman yelled.

"Don't worry fatass, if anything you'll eat all of your food, plus everyone else's."

"AY! Shut up bitch!"

"Hey, Em's! You up for band practice next weekend?" Craig called across the room.

She made her way over to him. "Y-yeah, I suppose…" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Hey, not like this you're not! I can barely hear you, how are you supposed to sing loud? Or have enough energy to play the drums?"

"I-I don't know…"

He leaned to her ear and whispered. "I could always make you get loud…" He licked her neck causing her to shudder.

"Nnngh…No Craig…"

"Then be ready, ok?" he flipped her off and walked away.

"If he wasn't such a good singer, I'd be out of that damned band in one second…"

Craig strutted back to her. "I heard that, babe. You're not so bad yourself…Just not as good as me."

"Gaugh, fuck off Craig."

"If only you'd let me."

-XX-Xx-

An alarm clock went off. Ringing for a few minutes, then being silenced by a certain Jew-boy's hand.

"Mmm. Kenny, do I have to wake up yet?" A girl grumbled from underneath a pillow. She sat up letting the pillow slide off.

"Oh…S-sorry Kyle…I keep thinking about him…" She sniffled.

"Oh, Emma…"He pulled her into a hug. "You've got me and Stan too."

"I-I just can't believe his funeral is today…"

"Yeah, me either…"

"Let's get dressed." Emma sighed, hopping off the bed and shimmying out of her pajama bottoms and tank top.

"Oh…auhh, ummm." Kyle stammered as he felt his pants growing tighter.

Emma turned around to face him; she was completely bare up top, clad in nothing but her sparkly gray panties. "What?"

Kyle grabbed his pillow and clutched it to his stomach. "Eh…Heh….N-nothing..." He cleared his throat, which was constricting as his breathing quickened.

"Are you…? Oh dear, Kyle…" Emma muttered as she threw her top back on.

"I-I'm s-sorry…I'm s-such a p-pervert…" Kyle stammered, his face going on maroon.

"I-it's ok…I should've gone into the other room…I'm used to changing wherever."

"N-no, it's my fault…I let myself think that way…as if you would ever strip for me…"

Emma went back to the bed and sat beside Kyle, still only wearing her panties and a tank top.

"Maybe…you can help me….move on….Kyle…" She straddled his hips that were still covered by the pillow and kissed him.

Kyle shuddered in pleasure. His hands wandered up her top and her massaged her breasts, skin on skin contact.

"Mmm, Kyle…"

"Ah…mmmmhmmm….I-I'm so fucking…horny right now…" Kyle whispered to her ear as he licked her neck.

She took her tank top off again and pawed at Kyle's clothing, wanting them off.

"Then…Fuck…me…" She whispered back.

"Oh, god…hhhhuh…Em's" He moaned as she brought her mouth down on his. She grabbed the pillow from underneath her bottom and tossed it to the opposite side of the room.

She moved down to the floor and pulled Kyle's shorts off, leaving him in a pair of light blue boxers.

"Damn, I guess what they say about circumcision is the truth…" She rained kisses on his special region that was still clothed.

"Ah! …Em's!" Kyle's breathing quickened once more. "Pl-please stop…t-teasing me!"

"Hmmm, ok…" She pulled the hardened muscle out of its restraints and took it as far in her mouth as she could fit.

"AHHHHH! Oh, Fuc-Fucking Christ…"His hands knit into her short hair and bucked his hips up into her mouth. "O-ok…I ha-have to be in-inside of you right n-now…"

She pulled back with a pop, saliva and precum stringing off her lips. She stood and Kyle slipped her panties off, admiring her small figure before pulling her on top of him.

"Are you r-ready? It-It may hurt…" Kyle mumbled.

Emma-Leigh nodded, her face set flush with passion and lust. He flipped them so she was on bottom and he parted her legs with his knee. He found her warm, well lubricated entrance and positioned himself to slide in.

"Ohhh…Kyle…" She moaned as he pumped a few times. He was going slowly, as not to hurt her.

"Oh, Em's….Em's. scr-scream for me! P-please…" He groaned and panted with every thrust. His pace had quickened and they were getting close.

"Ahhhh, Kyle! Kyle! H-harder!" He thrust harder and faster as she got loud.

"I'm—I'm so c-close!" He groaned. Their sweat was running together and the saliva from their lips was dripping off their mouths.

"Ahhhnnnghh!" This feeling, it was unlike anything Kyle had ever felt. This was his first time having sex and orgasming with a girl. Not just by his own hand.

"Oh, Kyle…" He released himself into her and collapsed on top of her.

They lay there, in each other's arms panting for the longest time. They rolled over so Emma could cool off.

"Ah…I love you Emma…"

Her body went rigid and she pounced off of Kyle's warm, sweaty body. Her eyes were wide and she wouldn't look at Kyle.

"What's wrong?" He sat up shakily.

"K-Kenny…I'm in love with Kenny…But Kenny's dead, for good this time…and we have to go to his funeral…today…"

"I-I-I know, Em's…"

"No…You don't… Remember how I came from the mirror?"

"…yes…" Kyle didn't like where this was going.

"I have to go back in…and try to save Kenny…"

"…No, you can't! It's dangerous. I don't want to lose two friends."

"I'm sorry; I'll end up killing myself otherwise…"

"Can we talk about this later? We really, really need to get our asses in gear and ready for the funeral."

Emma nodded and pulled on her black dress. The same one she had been wearing when she came through to their world for the first time.

-XX-XX-

"So Bubye, I heard noises upstairs this morning….Almost like shouting. What were they all about?"

Kyle's face turned red again. "N-Nothing mother…"

"Why's your face all red? Were you two having sex?" Thank the God's Emma was in the bathroom getting ready.

"Ye—No! No, No, No… "

"Bubye, don't lie! I'd recognize those noises of passion anywhere! You lost your virginity this morning! My little Bubye has become a man!"

"Mom…Can you not embarrass me about this right now? I need to get ready for Ken's funeral."

"Sorry Sugar, I'm so proud of you though! I lost mine in high school too."

"Ok, mom, later. We've gotta get there early, Trapped in the Middle is playing at the funeral."

"Your band? Isn't Emma in it too?" Then she leaned closer to her son. "Is she stable enough to play?"

"Of course! I fixed the keyboard so she doesn't have to play anything."

"Ok, bye pumpkin, drive safe!"

"Always do. Bye mother."

-XX-XX-

"So are you fuck buddies ready?" Craig sighed impatiently.

Stan and Kyle nodded, Emma just stood at the Keyboard.

The piano intro started when Emma pushed a button and her eyes looked onto one thing, Kenny's coffin.

The song began and played through, Craig, Stan, and Kyle's voices ringing through the church. The song had been one of Kenny's favorite mellow songs that he listened to when he was sad.

'_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend...'_

Emma's eyes welled with tears for what felt like the millionth time. She was sick of crying, sick of not having Kenny to joke around with anymore.

'_Somewhere along in a bitter descent,'_

Craig finished the song with a great flourish, causing his fangirls in the chapel to clap and giggle.

"Now, if you don't mind, we've all got a piece to say about our dear friend, Kenneth McCormick!" Craig said into the microphone.

He stood at the podium, looking out at the mourners and fangirls as he told tales of times with Kenny.

"Well, If it weren't for Kenny, I probably wouldn't be alive today. I was walking on the street, not the sidewalk like a good little boy, when a semi truck went out of control and was going to hit me. Had it not been for Kenny, who dived in and pushed me out of the way, I would've died. No idea how he survived with only a broken leg and a few scratches, but he did and so did I." Craig bowed his head and stepped off the stage, allowing Stan to take his turn on the podium.

"W-well…I've known Kenny since Kindergarten. We all got along and have been good f-f-friends since. Except for Cartman, who claims to hate us, but refuses to get a life and find new friends… But anyways, he's always been there for us, even the people he barely knew. Though Kenneth may have been a huge pervert and such, he was still, one of the best friends I'll ever have had." Stan also made his way off the stage and gestured for Kyle to go next.


End file.
